


In the Eye of a Hurricane

by TheMadHatress13



Series: Life Doesn't Discriminate Between the Sinners and the Saints [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, In the Heights refrences, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatress13/pseuds/TheMadHatress13
Summary: Basically just a quick intro to my future story which will be put up soon. Just my way of venting my Infinity War feelings. Should be safe if you've yet to see Infinity War, but the rest of the series definitely won't be.Title from Hamilton





	1. We'll Give the World to You, and You'll Blow Us all Away

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!

Tony Stark had not been planning on doing anything that Friday. It was Friday, which in his mind meant a day of working on smaller tasks and playing around with various ideas he'd had that held the potential to end in disaster.  
That was why when Happy Hogan came up to his workshop unannounced, he had plenty of time to fit him in. He had been surprised to see the man as Happy rarely ever ventured into his workshop, but was more surprised by the conversation that followed.  
"Hey Happy, what do ya need?" Tony asked, not looking up from the iron man suit he was polishing.  
"I was just wondering when you wanted to drive down to Queens," Happy replied, making Tony's brow furrow.  
"Queens, why would I want to go to Queens?" He asked, finally looking up from his work.  
"Well it's the kid's birthday, and after that time he helped fix your suit, you kept going on to Pepper and I about how you wanted to do something as a thank you for his birthday," Happy clarified. Tony looked confused for a moment before realizing.  
"Oh, you mean Peter. His birthday's today?" Tony asked, having complete forgotten about his previous proclamations of doing something nice for the kid.  
"Yeah, I checked with Karen, she reported celebrations," Happy clarified.  
"Well shit, I completely forgot about that," Tony admit, thinking for a second. "Why don't we drive down and pick him up. He always likes the workshop, and maybe we can upgrade his suit," Tony decided, glancing the clock. If they drove quickly,they'd probably catch him leaving school. Tony smirked at the thought of that kid, Flash, who Peter was always complaining about, seeing him get into a car with Iron Man. Now who's internship was fake. "Alright, lets go. We might have to destroy the speed limit a bit, but it's cool," Tony decided, checking his watch again. Happy grabbed the keys, and they were off.

 

Peter had been having a pretty good birthday so far. It fell on a Friday for starters, which meant that he could stay up late without his grades showing for it, and school hadn't been so tedious as the teachers had understood their excitement and made the lessons more easy going.  
Now the school day was finally done, and Peter could just head home. He'd be hanging out with MJ and Ned for dinner and a Star Wars marathon later, but he had some time to kill beforehand as MJ and Mindy, the newest addition to their group, had play rehersal. MJ wasn't acting in the play, she was just their to sketch the actors for the poster. Mindy though, a green eyed freshman with choppy brown chin length hair and a constantly worn green leather jacket, was one of the stars of the high school's production of 'In the Heights'.  
The group of four were able to talk a bit after school as the campus exit was near the theater. "Hey, have any of you seen that really old movie-" Peter started only to get cut off by Ned grabbing his arm and frantically pointing to where a bright red sports car that Peter was sure wasn't even on the market yet had pulled up.  
"Oh my gods, is that Tony Stark?" Mindy asked. She had begun referring to gods with a plural ever since she had finished reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
"Peter, you didn't tell us he was coming," MJ said, looking at the shiny car with no interest.  
The group made their way over to the car that had now captured the attention of everyone on campus.  
"Hello Peter, Ted, MK," Tony greeted. Peter had a feeling he purposely mixed up his friend's names, but didn't comment. "I don't think I know you," Tony observed, noticing Mindy.  
"Mindy Zafai," she said, looking Tony up and down. Like MJ, she was not all that impressed by the man, and treated him the same as she would anyone else.  
"Well, nice to meet you, Mandy," Tony replied, making Peter smile. "Happy birthday kid," he said, turning back to Peter.  
"You knew it was my birthday?" Peter said in amazement.  
"Course I did!" Tony lied, his regular bravado keeping anyone from seeing through it. Well, except for Mindy, who narrowed her heavily penciled green eyes suspiciously, but remained quite. "So, what do ya say we hit the lab! I've got some new ideas for the... thing," Tony said, catching himself before he outed Peter as Spiderman in front of his friends. Peter's eyes grew somehow wider as he nodded frantically and jumped into the car, making sure Flash had seen him first.  
"See ya later, Peter!" Ned called, still fanboying over meeting Iron Man. 

Peter talked for the entire car ride, and Tony could tell it took everything Happy had not to jump out of the car. The talking continued in the workshop as the two worked on knew ideas for the Spiderman suit and Peter stared at Tony's equipment with wide eyes.  
Tony had come up with some quick upgrade ideas in the car which miraculously seemed to make sense. He had almost given Peter the Iron Spider suit, but the protective part of his mind said no. He didn't plan in dragging Peter into the deep end. Not yet.  
Peter had managed to make about ten "super old movie references before Tony finally asked him why exactly he thought those movies were old. Peter had replied it was because they were all BC: Before cell phone.  
Peter asked about how all the avenger related things were, and Tony lied and said fine. He didn't mention that his satellites were picking up very odd radiation coming from space, or how Ross wanted Spiderman yo sign the accords. He also left out how Thor and Bruce were still missing, along with the majority of their team.  
Tony drove Peter back home after about three hours with a suit full of new updates, and a ton of stories to tell his friends. As he watched Peter head into his large apartment building he glanced back at where the Iron Spider suit was carefully concealed. He knew that vert soon Peter would probably need to wear that suit, but for now, it would remain hidden. The threat would come eventually, but hopefully not before Tony got to surprise Peter at Mindy's performance of 'In the Heights'. He really wanted to see that musical.


	2. Where Has My Heart Gone? An Uneven Trade for the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based about a month after the events of Homecoming, Tony discovers what Peter's been trying to cover up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is probably terrubkr considering I'm half asleep, but I'll edit it later. Enjoy!

It wasn't supposed to happen. Peter had been trying so damn hard to cover it up and make sure no one knew. Like usual, that didn't last. Tony was the one who noticed it, and it took him about a week to really figure out what was going on.

The first time he had noticed something was off, he had been taking the kid down to his basement level lab. This lab was reserved for Avengers stuff alone, so Peter had of course been thrilled to find out he'd get to see it. He had spoken the whole way there, much to the annoyance of Happy, and continued as Tony had lead him down the stairs. He was right in the middle of explaining his newest Star Wars theory when suddenly he froze, staring at one of the many support beams in the lab. This particular beam though, had a large crack running up it.

"Hey, kid, you all right?" Tony asked, noticing the sudden silence.

"I-I have to go," Peter said hurriedly, running out of the lab and leaving a very confused Tony in his wake. The next time something like that happened was not as obvious, but still there. They were working in one of Tony's above ground labs, and Tony accidentally knocked over a large bucket of metal scraps, which resulted in a loud clanging noise. He would lie for the kid's benefit, but they both knew he had seen the way Peter had flinched violently at the noise, dropping the design book he was holding.

The third and final hint came four days later. This time, it was in the form of a message from Karen. He was woken at about three in the morning by the voice of the A.I alerting him that for the third night in a row, Peter was not asleep but sitting on the roof of his building.

"Vitals?" Tony asked in concern.

"He is currently stable, though it seems he suffered a small panic attack earlier tonight," F.R.I.D.A.Y reported.

"I'm heading over there," Tony said, getting his suite on quickly and speeding to Peter's location.

Peter sat huddled on the roof, face buried in his legs. He had been up there all that night, and many nights previously. He had tried sleeping, honestly be had, but he couldn't. Whenever he closed his eyes he just saw the Vulture's warehouse crumbling down around him, and heard his own voice begging for help.

"Hey, Pete," a voice said from beside him. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to guess?" Stark asked.

"It's just some nightmares, they'll pass," peter lied.

"No, it runs deeper than that," Tony said. "I need you to level with me Peter, what's going on?" Peter took a shaky breath, and it was at that moment that Tony realised just how much of a kid Peter really was. Just a child. An innocent child.

"When I was fighting Toomes that night, we were briefly in a warehouse," Peter began. "He sent his wings after me, but I dodged them. I could have sworn that I was winning. That I had him. Then the real attack came. All the support columns were taken out and just left me there, covered in ask and concrete." Tony stared in horror at the kid. _I should have been there._

"I screamed but nobody heard me. I was alone. No body came at all, and I was alone," Peter was saying again and again.

"Hey, calm down Pete, calm down," Tony ordered as he wrapped his arms around the terrified boy and glared out at the world. "I'm gonna take you back to the compound, okay? I'm going to call Aunt May once you're settled," he said. He felt Peter nod, and took off into the sky.

 

Morning broke soon, but Peter slept till around eleven. Aunt May was made aware of Peter's problem and she gave him her own lecture about mental health that could almost rival Tony's. Almost. Tony was already setting Peter up with a therapist and having more supports added to the basement levels. Nothing would be falling in that kid anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	3. Say What You Wanna Say, and Let the Words Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Tony get into their normal arguments, except this time Peter is there to hear one. He is not pleased with the secretary and is sure that his opinion is known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just thought I'd add on a bit to this collection of one shots as a celebration for beginning the last part of this series. Hope you enjoy it!

Today was what was known as a 'work day'. It was something that Tony had come up with to keep up the guise that Peter as actually an intern in case Ross came sniffing about the fifteen year old kid that he was apparently employing. On these days Peter would get to hang around the lab and help Tony out with various projects, and both were careful not to mention the Avengers. Peter enjoyed these days as he got not only to hang out with freakin Iron Man, but he got to see what Tony did when not doing Avenger's related things.   
The work days were usually on Friday's so that Peter could stay late, and so that he'd have all of Saturday to answer the pestering questions from Ned. Ned didn't have to ask when the work days were as Peter was practically bouncing out of his seat before hand at school, and not even Flash could successfully bring him down. Today had been on of those days.   
"So, how long will you be in the workshop?" Mindy asked casually as the group ate lunch.   
"Not sure," Peter replied. "Usually I'm there for about four hours, sometimes longer. Depends on what we're working on."   
"Working on anything special?" MJ asked, not looking up from her book on psychological torture. Peter didn't understand why subjects like that caught MJ's interest, but he'd learned not to question it.   
"Not allowed to say," Peter replied. He had been sworn to secrecy upon first entering the lab, and didn't plan on breaking that oath anytime soon. He didn't want to know what the consequences of that would be.  
"You sure you're not working for the FBI?" Mindy asked with a grin. Lunch ended and they all went their own ways. Flash tried to trip Peter as he headed into math, but he of course sensed it coming and dodged easily, grinning in the frustrated boys direction before finding his seat. He barely paid attention in math, or the Spanish class that followed. He tapped his foot impatiently as time slowly ticked onwards and was the first out the door when the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the school day, barely pausing to wave goodbye to Mindy, MJ, and Ned before sprinting to catch his bus. 

 

Tony's day was going pretty well, all things considered. He really should have known it wouldn't last. He had just gotten back from setting up the lab for Peter's 'work day' when F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice came through the elevator.   
"Boss, Secretary Ross is waiting for you, he just arrived." Tony groaned in exasperation and hit his head against the wall of the elevator.   
"Hey FRI, is their any way that you can tell him I'm not here?"   
"I'm afraid not, Boss. He said that he had confirmation you were in the building."  
"Of course he did," Tony grumbled, forcing himself to look somewhat pleasant as the elevator doors slid open silently to reveal Secretary Ross and his posy of assistants.   
"Mr. Stark," Ross said.   
"Mr. Secretary," Tony greeted, trying and probably failing to keep his tone neutral. "It's a... surprise to see you. Here. In my tower," he added, not caring if he sounded childish.   
"We need to talk," Ross said. Right to the point as usual. "Privetly," he added, glancing around. Tony stifled a sigh and beckoned for Ross and his little friends to follow, too wrapped up in thought to notice Peter Parker walk in the front door.   
"Alright, Ross. What's this about," Tony demanded once they were inside a more secluded room.   
"I think you know very well what this is about, Mr. Stark. I seem to remember sending you some papers that were supposed to be filled out by a certain blue and red insect of yours, and I have yet to see them back." Tony gritted his teeth and tried not to bristle at the term 'insect'. Not only was it not correct to call Peter that, it wasn't even correct to call a real spider that! Sometimes Tony wondered how Ross had become Secretary.   
"Well I seem to recall telling you that Spider-man would NOT be filling out any such forms. He hasn't even seen them." Tony tried not to feel smug about the way that Ross barred his teeth. Emphasis on tried.   
"You signed those papers, Stark. You agreed to everything they entail-"  
"Funny thing about that. I know that a big part of the accords was giving up my secrecy which wasn't much of a problem for me as everyone already knew I was Iron Man, but I don't remember a single line about having to give up the identity of someone else. There is no legal action you can take to make me talk, so I believe that closes this line of conversation. Next topic please," Tony said, feeling quite pleased with himself.   
"If he refuses to sign, than he is a wanted man. That makes you an accomplice," Ross growled.   
"I really don't think he needs to do anything. If anything I think you need to adjust your accords," Tony snarled back, feeling a simmering rage begin to make it's way through his veins.   
"Careful, Stark, that sounds an awful lot like conspiracy," Ross said in a dangerous voice. "I'll be getting the Bug-boy, with or without your help. Don't think I don't have my ways of finding these things out. When I do get him, he'll be in a lot of hot water, and you right along with him. Don't think I don't know you made him his suit. Don't think I don't know that you upgrade it as well. He's still all over youtube, and I can see that the webbing stuff changes along with the suit design. You've been helping him out. I could have you in coughs for this one, Stark," Ross hissed.   
For the first time that day, Tony was at a loss for words. He hadn't realized that Ross would take such an interest in the Spider-man case, or that he'd known that Tony was upgrading Peter's suit. Ross smirked, satisfied with Tony's shock, and made his way out of the room. Tony was about to follow him when he heard a voice that made his heart plummet. Peter. 

 

Peter had arrived just on time, a skip in his step as he entered the tower. The happy feeling that had kept him going abated though, when he saw none other than Secretary Ross standing in front of Tony. When Tony sighed and beckoned for Ross and his aides to follow him, Peter crept quietly after. In his defense, Tony hadn't specified who he wanted to follow him. The invitation very well could have been for Peter. Not to mention the fact that Tony was going to be in the same trouble as himself.   
He crouched outside the door and listened as Ross and Tony argued, his stomach twisting in knots as Ross began talking about what trouble Peter would be in when found out. If, he told himself. If he were found out. Not to mention that Tony would end up deep in the same trouble, possibly more as he was above eighteen and had signed the accords. Peter felt a feeling of helpless dread take over and he barely registered it when Ross finished threatening Tony and, unknowingly, Peter. His head snapped up through when the doors opened and Ross came out, but Peter saw not sign of Tony. He must still be inside. Ross hadn't noticed Peter and he probably wouldn't have if Peter had just kept quiet. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he found himself walking out from his place in the shadows and calling after Ross.   
"M-mr. Secretary!" Peter yelled, making Ross turn. The man cast his critical gaze over Peter, who figited uncomfortably.   
"And who are you," Ross drawled.   
"I-I'm Peter, Peter Parker. I'm Mr. Stark's intern," He said, the words pouring out. "And I really don't think that disrespecting him like that is a good move." Ross raised his eyebrows in cruel amusement, which only served to make Peter regret his decision even more.   
"Oh? And why not," he asked, speaking as if he were dealing with a five year old.   
"Because, he's the only one of Earth's defenders who's willing to put up with you," Peter stated simply. Ross made an odd sort of choking sound, but Peter kept going before the other man could interrupt. "You're lucky he signed the accords. If he hadn't than I highly doubt Vision would have. He probably would have managed to talk War Machine out of it as well," Peter said. "He has public support too, which you seem to be lacking ever since you made the Avenger's break up. If he backs out you'll have no Avengers, and no public. What do you think's gonna happen the next time the world is in trouble. He work's his ass off to keep you happy, so you could at least be a semi-decent person when you show up uninvited at his workplace," Peter said, voice wavering slightly.   
Ross stared at him as if he'd just started speaking to him in Latin, and was still dumbfounded when Tony put a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder and steered him away, telling F.R.I.D.A.Y to show the secretary and his aids out of the building, and to lock the doors behind them. They remained silent as they headed down to the lab, and talked about other things while they worked, both slightly quieter than usual.   
When it was finally time for Peter to go, Tony made him re-take the oath of secrecy and smiled slightly.   
"Thanks, kid," he said, as Peter left the building. He wasn't sure what affect Peter's outburst would have on Ross, but it had been quite a thing of beauty to listen to. Almost as beautiful as the look of shock and indignation on Ross's beat red face when the two had walked by. Ross never came back to the tower uninvited again. Especially on days that he new Peter would be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


End file.
